


This is Me

by FujoshiLeanne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Kumiko Jeongin, Nymph Seungmin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixie Felix, Slyph Minho, Supernatural Elements, Warlock Chan, banshee jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiLeanne/pseuds/FujoshiLeanne
Summary: 9 Beings who are VERY different from each other also just so happen to find comfort in one another.Can darkness bring light and can light bring comfort?





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

Can you imagine a world where supernatural beings and humans live together? It's almost seems too unreal, a fantasy if you wish to speak.

What if I told you humans still don't know that the supernatural are living amongst them, that makes a lot more sense.

The magic realm or District Nine, what they like to call it, is where all fantasy beings live.

District Nine is split into four sectors, with more to be discovered.

First there is the Magic Forest, where all woodland creatures and spirits live, then there is Oceanic Seas where the Sirens have ruled over for centuries, we also have the main sector, Placebo, where all neutral creatures or creatures who just want to live away from their sectors live, then finally last but not least, the Underworld, where all demonic beings live.

What happens when eight people don't want to live in District Nine anymore? Well they would do what any sane person would do and leave to go to the Human World- Wait WHAT?! But that is forbidden in District Nine!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the September twins convince their friends to leave and let loose?

~Placebo-

It was a cold Saturday morning, well it was 6 am to be precise and Chan was currently very sleep deprived. He was currently in his study, looking over his notes that he had been taking during that night, studying for the Sorcerer's test, which would be held one week from today.

Brushing his sliver hair out of his way, he looked out his window and sighed.

"BOO!" Someone screamed in Chan's ear.

Chan jumped in his seat.

Chan then turned to look at the source of his fright, which also happened to be his very close friend, Jisung.

"Do you have to scare me so early Jisung?" Chan asked softly, while trying to organise his notes.

Jisung leaned against the desk and shook his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud but honestly you need to get away from-." He then picks up a blue notebook that was on the corner of the desk. "Studying, so I tried to make things a little fun for you."

"But studying is-." Chan started but got cut off as soon as he started speaking.

"If you say studying is fun then I will hit with this notebook." Jisung stated, as he made a hitting motion.

Chan didn't say anything.

Just then Jisung got a light bulb flashing moment.

"Why don't we leave! You, me and Changbin-hyung! We could go to the human world!" He said excitedly.

Chan shook his head and said.

"I can give you ten plus reason why that isn't a good idea." Jisung was about to say something but Chan continued. "Like for one it's forbidden."

Jisung groaned.

"Live a little can you, you are trying too hard to live up to Merlin to the point where it's taking over you." Jisung said, very concerned for his close friend.

Chan was now questioning what he should do.

'Maybe it will take my mind of the test, maybe I could even learn from them.' He thought.

When he decided he sighed and said carefully.

"If you can get Changbin to agree we will go for a day...AND NO MORE then a day."

Jisung then cheered and hugged the older.

"YOU WON'T REGRET THIS DECISION!!!" Jisung screamed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Chan winced at the loudness.

Jisung noticed this and immediately stopped and looked down.

"Sorry I still can't control it." He said sadly.

Chan wrapped his arms around the younger and said.

"It's fine really, it just surprises me still." Trying to reassure him.

"I should probably tell Changbin-hyung." Jisung said, making his way to the door.

Chan nodded.

"Okay."

"See ya later."

And with that Jisung left.

Chan sighed again and went back to his notes. 

The whole time he was reading them he couldn't get the thought of the human world out of his head.

~Meanwhile in the Magic Forest~<

Sitting against a large tree was a brunette haired boy who was playing with a white and ginger fox, the boy couldn't stop laughing at how playful the small fox was.

"HEY SEUNGMIN!!" Someone shouted from the distance.

Seungmin looked up to see a blonde haired boy running towards him.

"Oh hey Felix-hyung." Seungmin greeted.

"I have a great idea!" Felix said excitedly, just jumping into it.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked curiously as he stroked the happy fox that was currently curled up in his lap.

"Yeah I'm curious too, what is it?" Another voice asked.

Seungmin and Felix looked around for the source of the voice, nobody was in sight.

"UP HERE!" The voice shouted from above.

They both looked up to see Minho sitting on one of the trees branches.

"Oh Minho-hyung, how long have you been sitting there?" Seungmin asked.

Coming down from the tree, Minho replied with.

"Not long maybe like 10 or 15 minutes." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Seungmin questioned.

"Because being up high is relaxing." He answered while smiling.

"Anyway Felix what was this big idea of yours?" Minho asked turning to said boy, genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah! Let's go to the human world!" He said grinning.

Both Minho and Seungmin looked at him like he was crazy.

Minho was the first to reply.

"Count me out, the human world wouldn't be any fun, I can't fly through sky there so what would be the point." He said dismissing the idea.

Felix frowned and then looked at Seungmin hopefully.

"Felix-hyung you know I can't, I have too many responsibilities here." Seungmin responded gently but also a little sad?

Felix looked at the fox.

"Inne do you agree with them?" He asked.

Inne shook his head signalling that he disagreed with them.

"Innes is the only one I trust!" Felix stated while he pouted.

Felix continued to pout for the next hour even turning to the puppy dog eyes as his last resort.

Minho and Seungmin both sighed, this was way too much for them so they ended up agreeing to go.

"YES!" Felix cheered with both of his arms in the air.

"BUT ONLY FOR A DAY!" Seungmin added quickly.

"DEAL!" Felix replied not really caring for how long they went, to be honest he has been dreaming of going to the human world for years now and now finally his dream was happening, well soon to happen anyway, nothing can take this moment away from him.

"We'll leave one week from today, does sound okay?" Seungmin asked.

The two nodded in agreement but it seemed like nobody noticed Inne nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will very irregular because I still don't know where I want to take this.
> 
> Follow my Twitter @ Ophelia_Main for my inspiration for this in my pinned tweet and help me decided where to take this.
> 
> Also the name and synopsis are temporary they will chage as the story progresses.
> 
> Happy Birthday Felix!!
> 
> Feedback would be nice. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in years so feedback would be nice and also suggestions on what you would like to happen in the future.  
This was inspired by my Stray Kids aesthetic boards that is posted on my Twitter.


End file.
